Fireflies and Vanilla Twilights
by IamBlackBeyond
Summary: Suzu is a cursed girl who loves the Soul Society. Yumi is a prodigy who wants to destroy the Soul Society. When these best friends are split by their problems, what will happen to their friendship? OCxHitsugaya OCxAizen Rated M for later lemons!
1. Beginning

**HI! It's Rin!!!!!! What up?**

**Well, here is my second attempt at a Fanfiction. My first one A Broken Crystal Heart I think, is not so good. I mean, I have more written, but until I get more reviews I think I'm going to discontinue it. This is a Bleach Fanfic and I'm writing it for a friend. Suzu is her character and Yumi is mine. I have some other stories/ fanfics in mind to put up later, but I need some R & R and/or messages!**

**Take it away Grimmy!**

**Grimmjow: Everything Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. OCs are Rin's.**

**Fireflies and Vanilla Twilight Chapter One: Beginning**

**

* * *

  
**

Suzu Yukira sat amongst her Soul Reaper Academy graduating class. She surprised herself by graduating. Suzu was average, excelling only in kido. She had but two friends because of this, and because of the fact that she was different in appearance. Her black-blue hair was not the difference in appearance, for it was quite common amongst souls. It was her eyes. One golden and the other silver eye, legend to be cursed. Souls were advised to stay away.

Her two friends didn't care. One was Momo Hinamori. She had black-purple hair and large, bright eyes. She was similar to Suzu in the way that she excelled in kido. Momo didn't care about the eye legend and had befriended Suzu the very first day of Soul Academy class.

Her other friend was Yumi Kita. Yumi had long, beautiful brown hair with childish eyes. She had graduated from the Academy early for her captain level skills in the fields of zanjutsy, hakuda, hoho, and kido. These skills and her knowledge of Soul reaper lore helped her gain the position of Third Seat in 5th Company. Yumi was the speaker for the graduation today, she would also tell the graduates the companies they were to be assigned to.

When Yumi appeared before the graduates, the males erupted into cheer. She has been Academy Queen the years she had spent at the Academy, and the men had apparently not forgotten her.

Suzu looked up at Yumi and their eyes met. Yumi smiled, as well as Suzu. Even out of the Academy, Yumi had remained Suzu's BFF through short visit and letters.

"Welcome!" Yumi's voice greeted the graduates. "As you know, today will be the day you are assigned to a Company here in the Soul Society. After the ceremony you will meet your captain who will assign you your position. Unfortunately, Captain General Yamamoto could not make it today, so in his place I wish you the very best of luck! Now listen closely as I call your name."

The names seemed to go on for hours, when in fact there were only about thirty to be called. Suzu waited nervously and looked up when Momo's name was called.

"Momo Hinamori, 5th Company!"

Momo squeeled and rushed behind Yumi, the 5th Company representative. More names were called and then Suzu heard her name.

"Suzu Yukira, 4th Company!"

* * *

"Why Yumi? Why?" Suzu cried after the graduation was over.

"Hey, I don't do the assigning, just the announcing," Yumi said, motioning the 5th Company newbies to stay put.

"Besides," Yumi said, "4th Company is right next to 5th, you can visit at anytime."

Suzu began to stutter but Yumi held up her hand to silence her.

"Captain Unohana is a kind woman, you'll be fine," she concluded, "Now I have to get the new recruits to Captain Aizen."

Suzu watched Yumi and Mom walk away, then found her way to the 4th Company group led by Asst. Captain Kotetsu. Kotetsu told them to follow her and the new recruits were on their way to their new home.

When Suzu arrived at the 4th Company building she was not surprised that it resembled a hospital, for 4th Company was known for its medical care. Standing in front of the building was a middle aged woman with her hair braided in the front.

"Welcome to 4th Company," she greeted them in a calm voice, "I am Captain Unohana. I'm glad to see that so many of you have entered my company. I will meet with you all in due time to give you your position."

She smiled at the recruits and retreated into the building, Kotetsu following.

"I'm scared," a boy said from beside Suzu. She looked to see a sickly looking boy.

"Captain Unohana is a kind woman, you'll be fine!" she said, quoting Yumi.

"O-okay…I'm Hanataro Yamada by the way. N-nice to meet you," the boy said and stook out his hand.

"Suzu Yukira," she answered, shaking the hand in front of her. The two talked while waiting for their names to be called. They discussed stuff like the weather, books, and other trivial things that would be considered small talk. After ten minutes, Kotetsu called Hanataro. Minutes later, Suzu was called. As she walked through the hall she was led through she passed Hanataro, who looked very happy.

"Hello Suzu-san," Unohana said as Suzu sat across from her, "I am aware of your situation. You barely graduated the Academy, however you kido is exceptional! I have also heard that your healing skills are above average. I have decided to give you 11th seat."

"Thank you!" Suzu said and bowed. Unohana smiled and watched as Suzu exited her office.

"Suzu!" Hanataro called as he saw her come out, "I got 7th seat! Did you get seated?"

"Yeah! 11th!"

And the two went off to celebrate.

* * *

"Captain?" Yumi called, knocking on Sousuke's door. There was no response and she sighed. "Sousuke!?" she yelled. The door opened and the handsome face of Sousuke Aizen appeared before Yumi.

"Yes Yumi?" he asked, looking a little tired. Yumi handed him a folder and pointed at one of the papers inside it.

"You forgot to assign on of the new recruits to a position," she said and folded her arms.

"You can't expect me to be perfect," Sousuke said, knowing that she was angry for not doing everything he was supposed to. He looked down at the folder and sighed.

"Do you want to be Asst. Captain? This one could take you 3rd seat place."

"Sorry Sousuke, you know I hate paperwork."

"Well, this one will be Asst. Captain, you'll remain 3rd seat, however I think you should be given Asst. Captain status along with your title," Sousuke said and gave Yumi back the folder. Yumi shrugged and left. Sousuke sighed and went back into his office.

"I swear," he muttered, "That girl will be the death of me."


	2. Unfolding

**Yay! I published two chapters in one night!!! So... if you can't tell, Yumi is very close to Aizen and she can call him by name and doesn't care about formalities. And Suzu.. I haven't said much about her. But there will be stuff about her! I'm going to publish profiles next so that anyone who reads this will have a better understanding of the story. Also, if you haven't watched or read Bleach then you need to. Or else half the stuff I write in this story you will not get. This chapter is pretty short...This time..Ulqqy, take it away!**

**Ulquiorra: All Bleach stuff is Tite Kubo's. All OCs are Rin's.**

**Fireflies and Vanilla Twilights Chapter Two: Unfolding**

**

* * *

  
**

"So Hanataro, How are you?" Suzu asked him at breakfast. She set her tray down next to him and sat down.

"I'm so nervous! What is I screw something up?" the black haired boy cried. A chuckle came from beside Suzu. Yumi had decided to join them.

"Hey," Suzu said.

"Yo," Yumi answered, trying to be 'gangsta.' Suzu laughed then looked behind Yumi.

"Where's Momo?" she asked. Yumi turned around and cussed. "You lost her didn't you?" Suzu sighed. Yumi looked guilty then stood up.

"YUMI- SEMPAI!" Momo's voice yelled and she turned up next to Yumi is seconds. Suzu, Yumi, and Hanataro looked at her like she was crazy.

"Anyways, hello. I'm Yumi Kita," Yumi said to Hanataro.

"H-Hanataro Y-Yamada," he stuttered and hesistantly shook the hand Yumi offered him. Yumi smiled and pointed at Momo. "That's Momo," she said.

"I can introduce myself," Momo grumbled. Yumi looked at her incredulously.

"You **can**?"

Suzu erupted into a fit of giggles when suddenly a male voice said, "Yumi."

Everyone turned to see where the voice had come from and Suzu froze.

'_Oh my lord that has to be the hottest guy I've ever seen,_' she thought.

In front of her was 10th Company's captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. His spikey silver hair shined like the moon and his eyes were like the ocean iced over. He looked about Suzu's age.

"What up Shiro?" Yumi asked, popping a bagel into her mouth.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" he yelled then calmed down. "Aizen asked me to remind you and Hinamori of the Captains and Asst. Captains meeting in fifteen minutes."

Yumi and Momo nodded then turned away. They began to stuff their faces with their breakfast and Suzu had to laugh at their weird and funny behavior. She turned to talk to Hitsugaya, but he was gone.

"Was that really Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya?" Suzu asked Yumi.

"Yup!" Yumi said, wiping her mouth and dumping her trash. "He is soooo cute! And a prodigy! If I was your age I'd probably think he was hot or something, but I'm way too old for him." Yumi's smile turned into a smirk. "You're not interested in him…are you?"

Suzu blushed fiercely and turn away. "I have no such interest!" But Yumi kept smirking and Suzu ran off.

"Now to go to the meeting," Yumi sighed, her teasing face gone. She looked to see if Momo was still there, but she had already left. Yumi sighed again and made her way to the Captain General's meeting room.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late General Captain!" Yumi yelled as she entered the meeting hall. Yamamoto merely nodded and Aizen motioned for Yumi to take the seat beside him. Mom was behind him.

"Are you all right?" Aizen asked.

"I'm fine Sousuke," she responded, not bothering to address her captain formally. She was distracted by what Yamamoto was saying.

**Aizen's POV---**

Yamamoto warned us of traitors attempting to destroy the Soul Society. I exchanged glances with Gin Ichimaru. The 3rd Company captain appeared to be unfazed, as did I. However, our eyes told that we were panicking. How had Yamamoto heard of traitors? Did Tosen say something? We looked at the 9th Company captain only to see that he also was terrified.

"Traitors?" I heard Yumi whisper from beside me. I looked at the beautiful girl and saw that she was tense and scared. Slowly, my hand reached hers and held it reassuringly. Yumi looked at me, still scared. I looked at her, hoping to calm her, but the fear did not leave her eyes. And then I realized that Yumi was planning to betray the Soul Society.

**Hitsugaya's POV---**

I watched as Aizen comforted Yumi and felt anger towards the 5th Company captain. Yumi was like a sister to me, and Aizen was a fake. I knew something was off about him, I just had to find out what.

**Yumi's POV---**

The look in Aizen's eyes told me that he knew that I planned to betray the Soul Society. And I could tell that he was going to do the same.


	3. Character Profiles

**Hey, I said I would post profiles next. And (this is to my friend Shannon) a few more chapters will be out as well. So here we go! Let's go get some brain freezies toooooo!!!!!!!! If you know what that random outburst was from then kudos to you!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach etc. etc. etc. and so on.**

**Fireflies and Vanilla Twilights: Character Profiles**

**

* * *

  
**

**Suzu Yukira**

Looks 13

**Hair:** Shoulder length, black/blue

**Eyes:** One gold, one silver

Fourth Company

11th Seat

**Zanpaku-to:** No Name Yet

**Abilities:** Average, except for her Kido which is Above Average

**Friends:** Yumi, Momo, Hanataro

* * *

**Yumi Kita**

Looks 18 or 19

**Hair:** Long and Brown

**Eyes:** Emerald Green

Fifth Company

3rd Seat

**Zanpaku-to:** Yako Hikari

**Bankai:** Yako Mitsuko

**Sword Type:** Twin Katana

**Powers:** Abilities over Light and Darknes

**Abilities:** Captain Level

**Friends:** Yumi, Momo, Gin, Toshiro, etc.


	4. Betrayal

**Hey y'all! It's me again! This is chapter three that my friend Shan has been asking me to upload for, like, ever. So I'm uploading it. :) This chapter is pretty short, but it full of a lot of stuff. Well.........**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, I do not own anything. Except for my characters. Etc, etc, etc, and so on.**

**Fireflies and Vanilla Twilights: Chapter Three Betrayal**

* * *

"Yumi-san, may I speak to you?" Aizen asked after the meeting. Yumi turned and gave a short nod, then moved to the side, letting the captains and their assistants out. Once they'd cleared out, Aizen grabbed Yumi's arm and somehow transported them to the training grounds far from the Seireitei. Gin and Kaname appeared shortly after.

"What do you want?" Yumi asked, her eyes looking at the ground. She was clearly nervous.

"Why do you plan to betray the Soul Society?" Aizen questioned her. Yumi's reaction was one of Aizen's predictions. She ripped her arm from his grasps and faced him.

"Why would I want to betray the Soul Society? This is my home! This is where my friends are!" Oh, how the words that spilled from Yumi's lips seemed true. But when Aizen looked into her eyes, he knew they were false for her eyes were filled with fear, anger, and sorrow.

"You were scared when the General Captain spoke of traitors. You feared he knew of your plans," Gin said, trying to invoke a reaction from Yumi to prove his statement.

"Well, you were also scared!" Yumi retorted, though not denying her own fear.

"Would you like to join us?" Aizen asked Yumi. When she looked at him confused he went on, "Join us in destroying the Soul Society?"

Yumi looked at him suspiciously, before realizing he was being serious and smiled. Her bright eyes met his dark ones.

"I would love to assist you in anyway I can Captain," Yumi answered. Aizen took her hand gently and took her to his headquarters in which he began to introduce Yumi to his plans.

* * *

"Excuse me? Fifteenth seat Suzu Yukira?" Toshiro addressed Suzu as he approached her in the Seireitei cafeteria.

"Um, yes Captain Hitsugaya?" she answered slightly dazed by his handsomeness.

"Could you tell me what the relation between Captain Aizen and Yumi-san is?"

Suzu looked at him curiously. This was a strange question.

"Their relation is that of Captain and subordinate, why do you ask?"

"Because Yumi-san is like a sister to me and Aizen is scum. He's dangerous and if she becomes involved with him in any way….they already seem to be getting closer and I'd die if she were hurt in any way. Will you keep an eye on them and inform me if anything happens?" Toshiro's long winded explanation surprised Suzu. She hadn't known that Yumi was like Toshiro's sister.

"If you care so much about her, why don't _you _look after her? I'm her best friend and I doubt she would be happy if she caught me "spying" on her. And also, keeping an eye on a Captain's relationship with his subordinates seems rude. It's like you don't trust them to keep their work and feelings separate."

Toshiro merely shrugged. "I don't want anything to happen to her. Is that so wrong? And besides, I thought that _because _she was your best friend you would help me. I can't watch her _and _do my job as Captain. I guess I can't protect her…"

And Toshiro began to walk away, his usually calm demeanor somehow off. It seemed sad.

"Sugar Honey Iced Tea," Suzu grumbled before running to catch up to the captain. "I'll watch her for you." she told him before running away. Toshiro merely grinned.

"I knew she'd do it."

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Suzu watched from afar as Yumi walked back to the 5th Company Compound with Captain Aizen. As far as she could tell, Yumi and her Captain were more than what they should've been. Yumi was laughing at something Aizen had said, and one of Aizen's arms were around Yumi's waist. They continued like this until they reached Yumi's room.

"Yumi-san," Aizen whispered softly, pulling her to him. Suzu couldn't hear him, but Yumi looked at him happily and said something back just as softly. This was before she opened her door and dragged Aizen inside, lips connected and in a tight embrace.

* * *

**That Moment with Yumi and Aizen**

"Yumi-san," Aizen whispered pulling Yumi to him.

"Yes Sousuke-san?"

"I love you." Aizen's words caused Yumi's heart to almost leap from her chest. After many years of serving under him, after many years of hoping her would someday love her like she loved him. It was finally happening.

"I love you as well," Yumi said happily, kissing her captain before dragging him (thought he was willing) into her room.

* * *

**Back with the BFF**

'I have to tell Captain Hitsugaya! This was soooo not expected! What do I do?' Suzu's mind was filled with so many things that she had a hard time remembering the way to the 10th Company Compound.

**Toshiro's POV**-------------------

I glanced at the clock on my office desk and sighed. I had been doing paperwork for almost six hours.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" a girl's voice called from my window. I recognized it to be Yukira-san's. Her head was barely visible in the dark, but even so I knew it was her. I motioned for her to come in and the window opened. Once she was in my office, however, she began to go insane.

"OMG! I'm so confused! Yumi and the Captain are together and they went into her room and they were kissing and hugging and whispering things that I couldn't hear and… and… and…." She was flustered and confused. I took in the information slowly. Yumi and her captain…together? Going into her room…they were that intimate already? I ordered Suzu out of the room so I could think. Yumi had changed since we had met. The woman who had once been like my older sister was different. But was she the same Yumi on the inside?

"Yumi, what happened? You used to tell me everything. But now…I know nothing."


End file.
